wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Off! (video)
Taking Off! is an fourty-first video that was released on March 6, 2013 with the new generation. This has new songs created from old and new wiggles. Songs #Do the Propeller! #Peanut Butter #Beep Beep Buckle Up #Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) #Simon Says #I've Got My Glasses On! #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Simon's Cold Water Blues #Little Bunny Foo-Foo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Everybody's Here #Who Got 'Da Bones? #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Dancing On the High Seas #The Shimmie Shake (LIVE) #Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere) #Dance To Your Daddy #Get Ready to Wiggle #Alouette - Mimi's Dance Synopsis Meet Emma, Simon, Lachy & Anthony for exciting new adventures! Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the new generation. *The whole video was filmed in England, Australia and Canada. *Despite Greg, Jeff and Murray no longer being the Wiggles, they make cameos. Jeff makes a cameo in " Do the Propeller" and "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" as himself, "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" as a king, "Who's Got Da Bones?" as the waiter and "Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere)" as the prime minister. Greg also makes a cameo as the driver in "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" and Murray cameos in "The Shimmie Shake" along with Greg and Jeff. *Jeff was also seen in a promo picture of "Little Bunny Foo-Foo". *In "Everybody's Here" and "Get Ready to Wiggle", Jeff plays Henry the Octopus and Anthony plays Wags the Dog. This inspires back in the early days. In "Simon Says", the line "Put your hands on your chin" also inspires by the one in "Everybody is Clever". *At the end of 'Propeller', Lachy's flag comes flying off his stick and off the back of the bus. He looks at it and laughs. *In "I've Got My Glasses On", the first line of "I Can See Clearly Now" is similar to the Jimmy Cliff song. *There was a scene re-used from "Celebration!" *The scene where Anthony can't do the propeller until Captain Feathersword helps him in "Do the Propeller". *"Peanut Butter" was the first song filmed on May 17th 2012 and "I've Got My Glasses On" was the last song filmed on January 30th 2013. *In a facebook album they have a picture of Who Got 'Da Bones?, in the video the put bones on the side. *Little Bunny Foo-Foo was supposed to be filmed outside, but they decided to film it at a concert. *The Christmas Celebration! Tour set is seen where the Wiggles are in the Big Red Car introducing themselves. This was filmed on December 23rd at the Sydney Entertainment Centre after the original Wiggles' final tour ended. *Simon plays the Red Starry Keyboard in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up". *In "The Shimmie Shake", Greg Jeff and Murray were dressed as bucket of popcorn. *This video inspires by the original lineup of the Wiggles' first video: "Wiggle Time" released in 1993. *In "I've Got My Glasses On!" Emma wears glasses. In real life she does wear glasses, but when she's wiggling she has contacts in her eyes. *This is the last video that shows Anthony playing the drums. But later he's the new king of guitars. *Emma's hairstyle changes throughout the video. *According to the end credits, Mimi is played by Marie-Michelle Bourgeau. Gallery See here Promo Pictures TheWigglesin2013.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin2013.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture PeanutButter-PromoPicture.jpg|"Peanut Butter" TootToot!.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TakingOff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff DothePropeller-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller" DothePropeller-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon and Lachy DothePropeller-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy DothePropeller-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony DothePropeller-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller-PromoPicture10.jpg|The New Wiggles DothePropeller-PromoPicture11.jpg|Lachy DothePropeller-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles DothePropeller-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles TakingOff!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles at York Castle TakingOff!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachlan in promo picture AnthonyFieldasWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony in Wags the Dog costume in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma on her bike TakingOff!-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture #2 of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Simon and Greg in promo picture of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture #3 of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in Training Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and Anthony Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles walking arm-in-arm Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture11.jpg|King Jeff Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture12.jpg|Emma holding bows Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles and king Jeff Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg Page Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture16.jpg|The Male Wiggles wearing bows Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture of "Everybody's Here" TakingOff!PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles, Greg, Jeff and Caterina in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff at Guilford castle TakingOff!PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Emma on boat TakingOff!PromoPicture13.jpg|Jeff and Lauren shooting ducks Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon putting his toes under the water Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon on sidewalk Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon walking on sidewalk TheWigglesatBeachLondon.jpg|The Wiggles at Beach London LaurenHannafordinLondon.jpg|Lauren Hannaford LachyandAnthonyField.jpg|Lachy and Anthony LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: Jeff filming "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: Emma filming "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenesPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Anthony in Behind-the-Scenes picture of "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group on the balcony Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony playing drums WhoGotDa'Bones?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Who Got 'Da Bones?" WhoGotDa'Bones?-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Who Got 'Da Bones?" WhoGotDa'Bones?-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma in hotel WhoGotDa'Bones?-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Wags and Emma Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013PromoPicture.jpg|Lachy and Emma sleeping Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy sleeping and Emma Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles DancingOntheHighSeas-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dancing on the High Seas" DancingOntheHighSeas-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy dancing Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Meteorology" Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Simon JeffFattasPrimeMinister.jpg|Prime minister Jeff Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Prime minister Jeff and Dorothy Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Prime minister Jeff, Dorothy and Wags DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance To Your Daddy" DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture of "Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)" BabyKeepSmiling-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Emma filming "Baby Keep Smiling" in promo picture Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry in promo picture of "Everybody's Here" TheWigglesin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture #2 TakingOff!PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony as Wags the Dog JeffFattasHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Jeff as Henry the Octopus TakingOff!PromoPicture12.jpg|Jeff and Emma in boat TakingOff!PromoPicture13.jpg|Jeff and Lauren filming ducks TakingOff!PromoPicture15.jpg|Lachy and Emma TakingOff!PromoPicture16.jpg|Emma and Lauren Hannaford TakingOff!PromoPicture17.jpg|The Wiggles in Training and Caterina Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Lachy Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture7.jpg|Farmer Lachy Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture8.jpg|Builder Anthony Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma on the hill Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture10.jpg|Simon at Saint Catharines Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture11.jpg|Saint Catharines Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony and Lachy at Saint Catharines Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture13.jpg|Emma on the hill TakingOff!ConcertSet.jpg|A concert set LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-2013LivePromoPicture.jpg|"Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-BehindtheScenesLivePicture.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-2013LivePromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword as an evil goon TakingOff!PromoPicture14.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword BeepBeep,BuckleUp-PromoPicture.jpg|"Beep Beep, Buckle Up" SimonSays-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" SimonSays-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon and the audience I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-PromoPicture.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Alouette (Mimi's Dance)" Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Oshawa Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon, Emma and Mimi NickHutchisoninTakingOff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Nick Hutchison on camera TheMaleWigglesinOttawa.jpg|The Male Wiggles in Ottawa, Canada Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Mimi SimonandMimi.jpg|Simon and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Male Wiggles Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and Mimi dancing Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013 Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 DVDs Category:Wiggly Topics